<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This Hell or Are We Just Dreaming? by starstruckauthors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376585">Is This Hell or Are We Just Dreaming?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckauthors/pseuds/starstruckauthors'>starstruckauthors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Powers, Adrien and Marinette are platonic, Aged up characters, Angst, Chaos, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, College, Everyone Knows Each Other Identities, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel isn't Hawkmoth, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Stole the Moth Miraculous, Mentions of Smut, Miraculous Team, Non-Explicit Sex, Partial Nudity, Swearing, Violence, for now, post-reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckauthors/pseuds/starstruckauthors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>College made for changes. Changes in people, changes in heroes, changes in villains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let Me Dive With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug was slammed into a wall and she let out a painful yell. Her back cricked loudly and she let out a groan, rolling her neck to ease the pain. The akuma clenched his fists and swung, aiming for her face. It took her three seconds to register the following events before she caught the fist. </p><p>"Now now," she tutted, shaking her head. "Don't you know it's rude to hit a girl?" She spun into his fist, still holding his arm. "It's much more polite to dance with them." Her other arm grabbed his extended arm and she flipped him over her shoulder. "Though, you're not a great dance partner." Speaking of partners, where was hers? She looked over her shoulder before sighed. Chat would come, even if it was a little late.</p><p>Right now, she had to figure out how the hell she was going to use a coffee thermos to defeat <em>another</em> ice akuma. This once called himself Flurry (yet again she had to commend Hawkmoth for giving akumas the lamest names) and he was sour because his girlfriend had left the heater on? Honestly, Parisian's nowadays seemed to be angry or sad about everything. Or Hawkmoth was running out of sour people and was targetting whomever he could. </p><p>Ladybug extended her yoyo and it clung onto a light pole. She flew up on top of the poll and landed on her feet, narrowly moving out of the way of Flurry's ice blast. <em>Shit. Chat where the fuck are you? </em>She looked at the thermos and then to Flurry. A grin broke out over her face as she saw Chat land a blow to Flurry's shoulder. </p><p>"Ooh, they weren't kidding when they said you give a mean cold shoulder," Chat said, shaking his fist to relieve the pain. Ladybug had to roll her eyes at his ridiculous puns while she watched Chat take Flurry down from his pedestal. </p><p>"Kitty, save some for me," she called out from her perch. </p><p>"First come, first serve Mi'Lady," he jeered. <em>Oh that self-satisfied shit, I'll show him. </em>Ladybug flipped onto the roof and analyzed the situation. Flurry's arm lit up, as the Chat's claw, as did the thermos. </p><p>"Chat, move out of the way!" Ladybug shouted. She slid under Chat's retracting baton and slid the thermos over Flurry's right fist. How had she not noticed? All his powers came from that arm, every single blast, every single ice move? That arm was the arm firing every single move. "Cataclysm the thermos, Chat!" Why was he supposed to do that? Simple, energy provided heat. With enough heat, Chat's cataclysm would be able to stifle Flurry's powers. And then it was a matter of taking the glove underneath the ice and purify the akuma. </p><p>Chat looked to Ladybug, who gave him a thumbs up before shouting "Cataclysm!" He brought his hand down on the thermos and watched as the thermos heat up. Water dripped from the thermos and Chat's mouth formed a small "o" in realization of Ladybug's plan. </p><p>"NO!" Flurry roared, as did Hawkmoth. Ladybug grinned and slipped the glove off of Flurry's arm once the thermos clattered to the ground. Chat tore through the cloth with his claws and the akuma flew out of it. </p><p>Ladybug caught the akuma in her yo-yo and whispered, "bye-bye butterfly," after she purified it. She tossed the thermos in the air and purified everything. All the ice structures disappeared and Flurry turned back into his normal self. </p><p>"Chat Noir? Ladybug?" the man asked weakly before his eyes widened comically. "Oh no. No, I didn't-did I?"</p><p>Chat Noir chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You didn't do much harm, sir." Ladybug looked down the rooftop to see a swarm of reporters while Chat talked the victim through the battle. She sighed and tapped her partner on the shoulder. </p><p>"Chat, we have class to get to," she whispered, yanking his tail to get his attention. Chat squeaked and grabbed his tail, hissing at her. "Oh don't be a baby."</p><p>"That hurts! It's practically attached to me!" he whined, rubbing his butt as Jaque slid down the fireman ladder. Chat leaned over the roof and waved to the slew of reporters and shot a wink at Alya, who winked back. </p><p>"Stop flirting with my best friend and let's get to school!" Ladybug said, dragging Chat away from the roof. They both found secluded corners to detransform and met up at the courtyard. </p><p>"Me? Flirting with Alya?" Adrien asked, narrowing his eyes at Marinette. Marinette rolled her eyes and punched Adrien in the arm. </p><p>"You know what I meant, so shut up." </p><p>"And I thought I was your best-"</p><p>"Adrien, unless you spent time with me when I first got my period and helped me through that week of hell, I'm sorry, but you don't qualify the status Alya's been graced with. You're a different kind of best friend." She sat down on the park bench and pulled her foot up so that she could retie the laces of her ballet flats. </p><p>"Oh come on! We get beat up by akumas on the dail-" he shut up immediately and cowered under the fierce gaze Marinette gave him. "Sorry, sorry, no talking about work outside of the masks, I know." </p><p>"Yeah, we have something called secret identities to protect from the prying public. Speaking of which," Marinette pointed to the gates where a frazzled and exhausted Nino was struggling to keep up with his reporter girlfriend. </p><p>"Remind me again why they can date but we can," Adrien muttered to Marinette. </p><p>"Because. We're the team leaders," Marinette said simply as Alya and Nino caught up. "We have to focus on all of Paris and these goons, we don't have the time." Marinette felt Tikki pinch her through her purse and yelped. "Tikki! What was that for?!" </p><p>Tikki popped her head up and held out her paws expectantly. </p><p>"Oh, sorry Tiks," Marinette said apologetically, slipping a macaron into her bag. </p><p>"That was epic!" Alya screeched once they all were together. "I mean-"</p><p>"Babe. We work with them. I thought the razzle-dazzle would've died down by now," Nino snickered, blocking Alya's punch to the arm with his bag. </p><p>"You just aren't a dedicated fan-"</p><p>"Stalker."</p><p>"FAN! Fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Besides, now I know who she is so, it makes me happy!" </p><p>"Whatever you say." Marinette exchanged looks with Adrien, who was trying his level best to keep a straight face so that he wasn't beat to a pulp by Alya. </p><p>"Yes, whatever I say. At least there's some sense is in your head, Nino Lahiffe. I'm glad I'm not dating a complete nimrod." Nino let out an indignant squawk and Adrien roared out in laughter while Marinette gave Nino a consoling but slightly smug look. </p><p>Marinette spotted Chloé and Nathaniel talking, hands intertwined with each other while they walked up the stairs. "Come on, Chlo! You're such a hypocrite," Marinette shouted. Chloé turned around and gave Marinette a flat look. </p><p>"Fuck you, Dupain-Cheng!" </p><p>"Ooo, Bourgeois with the insults," Alya sneered, leaning over and kissing Chloé's cheek in a friendly fashion. </p><p>"Yeah, fuck you too Cesaire." Chloé returned the kiss while Nathaniel gave Adrien and Nino a fist bump. </p><p>"But seriously, didn't you call Alya and Nino out for holding hands in the hallways?" Marinette asked, gesturing to the blonde's hand in the red head's. </p><p>"See, there's a difference. Alya is a reporter, and I'm the mayor's daughter. I can do as I please," Chloé said with a grin. The other five groaned and shook their heads while Chloé giggled. </p><p>"Four years later and that's still an excuse," Alya mumbled. Nathaniel let out a bark of laughter. </p><p>"You don't even know the half of it. I'm the one who lives with her." </p><p>"Hey! Tomato! You love me!"</p><p>"Debatable," Nath said. Chloé gasped and whacked him in the bag with her white Gucci bag. </p><p>For Marinette, her friendship with Chloé, her former tormentor and bully until her Queen Bee redemption, was still so unsettling. Chloé actually was kind of nice. Still very spoiled, still kind of a brat, but surprisingly, she had her nice moments. And she was fun company, always making snide remarks when the girls made a mall trip together. It was nice to have Chloé on the good side. If she wasn't...Marinette shuddered to think what that would mean for Paris. The most influential politically ranked female on the side of evil? That would've made Ladybug's and Chat Noir's life even more miserable. </p><p>Even Myléne and the others found Chloé good company. Really, if it hadn't been for Lila Rossi, Marinette doubted Chloé would've ever have considered being friends with them. Lila threatening Adrien seemed to royally piss Chloé off and even though Lila was who she was, pissing Chloé Bourgeois was not a good idea for anyone's health, even for Lila Rossi who Marinette was convinced could not be any sicker.</p><p>The statement of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend," had never wrung more true in Marinette's life ever. Unless some greater power came to attack Paris and Hawkmoth decided to join forces with Team Miraculous. Then maybe it would outrank Chloé's turning. But she doubted that would ever happen, considering it had been nearly six years since Hawkmoth began his tirade on Paris. Marinette doubted that it would ever break. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love is Beautiful in Theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In actuality? It was chaos</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is literally me fangirling over two very hot cartoon character's, don't mind me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nearly two years. Two years to almost this day when the others found out who was under the mask of Chat Noir and Ladybug. And it was the first time for them as well. He remembered the red glow that had surrounded Marinette, what she was wearing underneath, how her hair had fallen to her shoulders in a cascading waterfall. He knew at that moment that his heart had burst with love. </p>
<p>But he was never able to gauge how Marinette took the reaction. He had asked Alya, but she refused to say anything. He asked Marinette how their relationship would move forward and he felt his heart shattered when she answered: "Keep it as friends?" Even though they clearly couldn't be just friends. But his Lady wanted it to be platonic, they were leaders and they had a city to protect. They needed to make sure they had their heads in the game and not wrapped around each other. </p>
<p>It hurt him, to say the least. For the four years leading up to the unmasking, all he could dream of was taking her out on a date. Both Marinette and Ladybug (He had developed feelings for her soon after Oblivio though he didn't know why or how). Clearly, she didn't have the same train of thought he had. It had taken both of them some time to get into a rhythm that was comfortable for both of them. It couldn't be awkward, awkward interfered with akuma battles. </p>
<p>But two years later, awkwardness hadn't stopped for Adrien Agreste. Awkward was all he felt around the beautiful Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In lycee, Marinette was what some would call cute. With her twin ponytails, her big blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and the small number of freckles that sporadically appeared across her nose and cheeks. There wasn't anything to say about her except she was the kindest, cutest, sweetheart in the entire lycee. </p>
<p>University brought home a new Marinette. No doubt was she still the same sweet Marinette who would stop to comfort a crying child, no that was still the same. But she went from being irresistibly cute to drop-dead gorgeous. </p>
<p>University Marinette had dropped the twin ponytails for a singular high ponytail that was often lightly curled. Her eyes were enhanced by the small amount of eyeshadow she wore now, and her lips were always a light hue of red and gloss. She had grown taller, grown leaner, and muscular. But Adrien paid less attention the more and more he got to know Marinette. His favorite thing about her? Her laugh. She had the most beautiful laugh and a smile that lit up even the saddest of rooms. He couldn't get enough of her presence, enough of her kindness. </p>
<p>Not to mention that she would always bring him a variety of food to compensate for his very vigorous diet. His favorite dish she had brought him to this day was her mother's quiche. It was sinfully delicious and made his mouth water (not as much as Marinette did, but considerably close). If his father or Nathalie found out he had food that went against his diet, it would be his head. If his dietician found out? His stomach. But he couldn't help it, Marinette was just to kind to deny and he was too deprived of good food to refuse. </p>
<p>But that was how Adrien Agreste had been living for the past two years. Heavy in heart and mind, yearning to learn what his Lady truly thought of him. Was he really holding out for someone who would never love him back? Was he really putting himself through the pain of unrequited love? Would he have to watch Marinette get married to someone who wasn't him? Watch her have three kids and a hamster with someone else? </p>
<p>School was a good way for him to ignore his predicament. He got so engrossed in his Physics class and in Maths that he couldn't be bothered to think about anything except the wonders of science and math. But once school was out, he was forced to think about all those thoughts. Maybe she didn't find him attractive?</p>
<p>No, that couldn't be the case. Not to bolster his own ego, but he was a damn fine man. Especially with being Chat Noir and his added on a workout regime, he couldn't <em>not </em>be attractive. Marinette had teased him many a time for being a ladies man, being a looker. No, she thought him attractive, he knew this. Maybe it was his hair? He had grown it out more and now usually had it in a small ponytail. No, he remembered distinctly Marinette saying she liked her long hair because she liked braiding his hair. He sighed and was forced to think that she didn't like <em>him </em>as a person. </p>
<p>Still, no. He had asked her and Alya and Nino many times because it had always been a worry for him that his friends weren't really his friends. He couldn't understand what was holding her back then? Hadn't she told Chat Noir in confidence that she liked a blonde person in her class in lycee? Hadn't she been so obvious as Ladybug whenever they ran into each other? Maybe it was because he was <em>Chat Noir. </em></p>
<p>He transformed for patrol and snuck out of his dorm, then climbed up to the roof. He had talked to Plagg, but his kwami knew too much from talking to Tikki. Apparently, Tikki had threatened to hide all of the cheese from Plagg, so he was under orders not to reveal the secrets Tikki had told him. This frustrated him even more because it meant that Marinette was telling everyone <em>but him. </em>(Maybe not Chloe, but still). He felt hurt because Marinette told him many moons ago that she felt comfortable enough to confide anything in him. Clearly not, even if it was about him. </p>
<p>Chat took off on a run and launched himself onto the roof after roof while he thought. He didn't have to talk to his Lady about it. She clearly didn't want to talk to him about it, so he would give her the same treatment. It was fair, right? He heard the familiar zip of a yo-yo, he increased the speed which he crossed over to rooves. He heard Ladybug shout his name but pretended to not hear. </p>
<p>He reached the Eiffel Tower and took a minute to catch his breath. Ladybug was still a few paces behind him, so he started to climb the tower. He knew she must be hurt by his coldness, but he couldn't talk to her right now. He needed to clear his head without her concern, even if she meant well. </p>
<p>"Chat, slow down! I didn't know we were racing to the Tower!" He couldn't help but grin. Maybe right now he could push his qualms aside. </p>
<p>"We always race to the Tower Mi'Lady!" he hollered back while he jumped to grab a bar to pull himself up. "You just got a late start!" </p>
<p>"Not fair!"</p>
<p>"Too bad!" </p>
<p>"Chat!" He grinned down at her and, maybe it was his imagination, he saw her blush. He saluted to her before extending his baton, rising slowly up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir was a debonair superhero who could have anyone he desired. He didn't need to worry about his love life right now. All that mattered was he was here tonight to watch over Paris with his Lady. </p>
<p>"Ah, the sloth arrives," he teased as Ladybug flipped onto the platform. He ducked when she made a swing for his head and burst out laughing. "Aw, I forgot how sore a loser you are."</p>
<p>"You cheated! It doesn't count if you cheat, Chat!" </p>
<p>"I didn't cheat, I got out on time for patrol. You, Mi'Lady, were late, as always," he said with the cocky grin he knew she hated and loved at the same time. Ladybug put her finger on his nose and pushed him away from her. He stumbled backward and sniggered. </p>
<p>"I was <em>not</em> late, Chat. I was delayed in setting out."</p>
<p>"By what? Don't tell me you slept in, Bug," he teased. He watched Ladybug's cheeks turn pink and he burst out laughing. He clutched the rails to keep him upright. "Mari, it's 8 pm at night, we don't take naps at 8 pm at night!" </p>
<p>"I-I was not taking a nap!" Ladybug squeaked. "Stop laughing at me Chat!"</p>
<p>"I'm not laughing at you, per se. Moreso your predicament. Let me guess." He leaned against the rails and waved his gloved hand in the air. "You were probably working on a sketch or a design of sorts while...Maybe Devil Wears Prada was running. And you didn't sleep last night because you were probably stressing over an assignment which you aced-"</p>
<p>"I got an A--"</p>
<p>"Still a brilliant grade. Anyway, as I was saying. Because you didn't sleep last night, you didn't finish the sketches for your intern application at <em>Gabriel, </em>which I have offered to help but you refuse to accept because you're an independent, strong woman-"</p>
<p>"I didn't come to patrol to be attacked this way!"</p>
<p>Chat chuckled and trucked on, "and decided that you would finish. But you didn't account for how fucking tired you would be, so you fell asleep. Tikki or Alya probably woke you up when they saw me leave my dorm and then you scrambled to catch up with me after realizing you were five minutes late. Did I get it right?" He took her silence and glare for a yes and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Buginette, you know you can ask for help, right? Anyone in our group would gladly help you and you wouldn't be so tired all the time." He saw her open her mouth to argue but he held up his hand to shush her. "No, no arguing. You're always working your ass off and you try to combat so many things. You have a support system for a reason, Lovebug. We're here to help and support you." </p>
<p>"But you all have other work to do!"</p>
<p>"Not as much as you. You're Paris' savior, you're the face of France, you're an upcoming designer, you're helping your parents, you're doing everything humanly possible."</p>
<p>"I'm not the only savior of Paris. I'm not even a savior-"</p>
<p>"Ladybug! You're not listening to me! Alya, Nino, hell even Chloé would be willing to help you. You help everyone but you don't let anyone help you. Not fair and not nice." Chat wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Let us help you and maybe you won't have to struggle with your sleep schedule." He waited for her to respond before smiling and squeezing her shoulder. </p>
<p>"Come on, we can play a couple rounds of Calculator and gush over Anne Hathaway and Emily Blunt's outfits."</p>
<p>Ladybug smiled and sat down with him. The hours moved on while they talked and shared a few laughs. Maybe Ladybug was right. All he knew was that he was head over heels for her and he prayed to every god and sentient being that she felt the same way. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Angels Dance Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just some adrienette fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She caught her alarm before it went off and slammed her hand over it. She felt it buzz under her hand and fumbled to switch it off.</p><p>"Morning, Marinette!" came the voice of her small kwami. "You're up early!"</p><p>"New day, a fresh start," she said with a grin. She kissed the kwami's cheek and slid out of bed. After checking out the news and looking through the papers she had to turn in today, she rolled her chair over to her dresser. Today was a warm day and she was going to be outside for the majority of the day. Apparently, Alya and Chloe had signed her up for some photoshoot. She didn't know, she didn't bother to argue because they both seemed adamant that she come. </p><p>"Tikki, which one?" she asked her kwami, holding up two dresses. One was a simple pink peasant midi dress with a faux corset design and puffed sleeves. The other was a creme flowy dress that was about knee-length, with floral patterns that crawled up from the hem to her waist, with some simple tulle long sleeves.</p><p>"Ummmm, pink!" Tikki said with an emphatic nod. Marinette nodded and tossed the dress on her bed. She got the proper undergarments necessary for the dress and got herself ready. First, all the necessities, then her dress. She decided that she would pair the dress with white stockings and clipped them on to the garters under her dress. She then slipped into a pair of black Doc Martens to give the outfit some edge. To finish it off, she glossed her lips and then pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Effective, but casual.</p><p>"What do you think this whole 'shoot' is about?" she asked her kwami as she made herself some tea. </p><p>"I don't know. I asked Pollen but she didn't tell me anything. Neither did Trixx. Wayzz was too busy teaching Nino the art of calm and patience so I didn't even bother." Tikki zipped around Marinette's head and landed on the top of her head. "We're walking in blind."</p><p>"I hate that. I hate walking in blind." </p><p>"You and every other ladybug." Marinette chuckled and poured the tea into her thermos, grabbed a granola bar, and then handed Tikki a cookie. "Thank you, Marinette." Marinette chuckled and grabbed her cardigan, tossed it on, and was out the door. Tikki slid into Marinette's bag, still nibbling on the oatmeal cookie. </p><p>
  <em>"Hey girl!" </em>
</p><p>"Hey! Where do you want me to meet you for this mystery shoot?"</p><p>
  <em>"The park." </em>
</p><p>"Geez, I didn't know you could wake up this early Chloe."</p><p>
  <em>"I almost didn't. Nathaniel can be very persuasive. But I'm better."</em>
</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes and unlocked her bike lock. "You're disgusting, Chlo."</p><p>
  <em>"No. I'm not disgusting. I'm sore and achy. Last night, however-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chlo! Shut up!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?! I'm just being honest!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah yeah, we get that's your thing now but seriously. Put a lid on it." </em>
</p><p>"Okay, I'll be at the park in five minutes," she said into her phone. "Do me a favor and don't kill each other. I happen to like both of you."</p><p>
  <em>"OH! I forgot! Gami's coming too!"</em>
</p><p>"Oh! Is Luka making an appearance?"</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe. I don't know, Gami's such a dry texter. Can't get a read on the girl if I tried," Alya snickered. "Anyways, get here faster. The co-I mean the shoots gonna start soon." </em>
</p><p>"Alright, alright, I'm on my way." She kicked off the bike stand and hopped on. She knew something fishy was going on here but they were her best friends. Who was she to deny them a request? No one, that was the answer. She chuckled and shook her head as she biked towards the park. </p><p>"Shit shit, she's here!" Marinette heard someone whisper. </p><p>"Yeah, I am here!" She tossed her cardigan over her shoulder and looked around with a smirk on her face. "Good morning-" she saw Adrien, who was getting dolled up by Vincent. "No."</p><p>"Mari-he needed someone to fill in!"</p><p>"Not me! I'm not model material." </p><p>"He asked for you. Well, Vincent asked for you and Adrien had no objections. According to Vincent, you make Adrien smile bigger than anyone he's ever had Adrien do a shoot with. Probably because you're a human being and not a fucking upper-class barbie," Alya sniggered.  </p><p>"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed. </p><p>"You're not a barbie Chloe. You're a Bratz. We've been over this" Marinette was torn between punching Chloe and Alya and screaming at the top of her lungs with delight. Adrien had turned around before she could make a decision and waved at her enthusiastically. </p><p>"Shit, he sees me. What do I do?" Chloe rolled her eyes and whacked Marinette on the shoulder. "Ow!"</p><p>"You're Ladybug, he's Chat Noir, you'll be fine. You've been in more compromising positions with Adrikins more times than 'just friends' would every be in." Alya chuckled behind her hand and Marinette made to punch Alya when Adrien walked over to her. She dropped her fist and quickly slid her cardigan on, for no absolute reason, but it gave her a sense of protection. </p><p>"Mari! You're here!" </p><p>"That I am," she said with a nod. Chloe gagged and Alya chewed on her laugh to keep from laugh. "Sooo, what're we doing?"</p><p>"Just a garden shoot. Picnic, stuff like that." Adrien grabbed her hand and led her to the fountain. Marinette looked over her shoulder pleadingly at Chloe and Alya to save her. "And Vincent, she's here!" </p><p>"Ah, bella!" Vincent grabbed Marinette by the jaw and took a good look at her before nodding. "I like it. Very pretty. Come, we start on the fountain edge. You two are dancing together." </p><p><em>Dancing?! What the hell?! That requires pressing bodies together. That is not-I do not-just my luck. </em>"O-oh alright. Lead the way, Ch-Adrien." Adrien looked over her shoulder and grinned at the small slip of the tongue. She rolled her eyes and flicked Adrien in the chest. </p><p>"As you wish, Princess." He stepped up onto the fountain and held out her hand to her. He looked too much like Chat today. He was wearing a simple tight v-neck and khakis with black hightop Converses. His hair had been mused up and pulled back into a small ponytail. And that godforsaken grin. God, she wanted to kiss that grin off his face so badly. But this was professional. </p><p>She rolled her eyes and took his hand. She let out a squeak as he pulled her up and spun her into him, her back pressed against his chest. Vincent hadn't missed a single beat apparently because Marinette heard constant snapping from the side of her. </p><p>"Risky move, saying my pet name, Adrien," she admonished quietly as she moved away from him. She tiptoed backward with a small grin and gestured for him to follow, and like the good kitty he was, he did as he was instructed. Vincent cheered for them to continue. But Marinette couldn't hear the photographer, she was focused on Adrien and making sure that smile never left his face. </p><p>"Isn't life about risky moves, Marinette," he teased, reaching out for her arm. She snatched her arm away and nearly fell backward. But Adrien managed to catch her by the waist. "Like that one. That was very clumsy of you, Mi-mmph!" </p><p>Marinette slapped a hand over his mouth and shook her head. "No. Nicknames. Adrien," she said, standing up straight. </p><p>"Aw, but Nette, it's fun!" </p><p>"Yeah! But-"</p><p>"Dance!" Vincent shouted from behind the camera. "Adrien, pick her up!" </p><p>Marinette squeaked and shook her head, but Adrien paid no attention. He scooped her up by the waist and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're hair's so soft, Adrien. You need to give me your shampoo routine," she said in awe while she ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>"No can do, it's a trade secret." Marinette pouted and watched as Adrien spun them around, nearly falling into the fountain water. She yelped and clung to him tightly, causing his chest to rumble with laughter. "Don't worry, I got you Mari." </p><p>
  <em>I got you too, Kitty. I got you too. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>